Vlad Stone
Biography Early Life Vlad Stone was born to a poor family of farmers located on the outskirts of Dantooine in 41 ABY. His mother died within hours after his birth leaving him with his father, Abrams Stone. His father's busy hours in the fields meant that Vlad was left with his Aunt Wentar and his cousin, Kaltran. Their lives were excluded from the hustle and bustle of the Imperial Remnant until the Shrike attack in 46 ABY. Being part of the local militia, Vlad's father was required to help defend their small town from the Shrike. This left five year-old Vladimir with his aunt and cousin. The poorly trained farmers stood no chance against the Shrike. Vlad's father died in battle along with many other husbands and fathers of the farming town. Vlad would later find out the brutal truth of his father's demise. Vlad Stone was adopted by his Aunt Wentar and grew up in an isolated-state from everyone. He grew strong by working in the fields to help pay the bills for his aunt. He was the quiet type. He enjoyed reading poetry and literature on alien nature and ways of life. His aunt used to tell great stories about the Galactic Imperium and he began to long the imperial life. The Imperial Academy In 59 ABY (at the age of 18), Vlad Stone ran away from his home in Dantooine to enlist in the Imperial Academy. His anti-social behavior from his childhood was ever-present in the academy. His best friends were his books and pen, as he rarely attended social events. Vlad excelled in his studies on diplomacy and foreign policies. He also held a strong interest in developing business skills. Vlad enjoyed reading about disputes former ambassadors had come across and writing about how he would of performed negotiations differently. He continuously worked with his instructor, Commander Vartarious, in public speaking and showmanship. In his last year in the Imperial Academy, Vladimir uncovered information from the Shrike attack on Dantooine those 13 years ago. He read in the records that it was because of the Imperial fleets' withdrawal from the battle that allowed the Shrike to occupy the planet for months.If the Galactic Imperium had stood and fought, the Shrike would of never reached his town in the outskirts and his father would of never died. His desire for revenge was embedded in his heart, to be released in years to come. Vlad Stone graduated from the Imperial Academy in 63 ABY and with help from Commander Vartarious' recommendation, was stationed on the ISD Mephisto. The ISD Mephisto After graduating from the Imperial Academy, Vlad Stone was commissioned on the ISD Mephisto as an envoy to Ambassador Collinsworth with the rank of Ensign. The ISD Mephisto is the head of a small Imperial fleet that is never stationed at one place for too long. The fleet's main objective is to settle diplomatic disputes and negotiate with neutral planets in business, war, etc. As an envoy, Vlad was able to begin his diplomatic career with strong experience. Aside from doing the minimal tasks of filing reports and managing incoming distress calls, Vlad had the privilege to witness several diplomatic meetings between Ambassador Collinsworth and other-worldly governments. It was while stationed on the Mephisto when Vlad began to develop his strong anti-alien prejudices. Vlad began to see how human workers were being abused by several inter-galactic corporations and how they were continuously being used for forced labor. He was disgusted by their untrustworthiness and began to develop the sense that all aliens were inferior. These feelings would have a lasting impact on his career in the Imperial Remnant and in his careers elsewhere in the galaxy. Vorzydiaks While stationed on the ISD Mephisto as an envoy, Vlad Stone was able to prove his abilities as a diplomat. The Mephisto and her fleet were on their way to Vorzyd IV, after being transmitted orders from Bastion. The Vorzydiak government had reportedly shut down their manufacturing plants of hyperspace drives. The Imperial Remnant relied on the hyperspace drives manufactured on Vorzyd IV so that the Remnant could keep pumping out ships in the sector. Due to the recent sabotage of assembly plants on the planet, the Imperial Remnant commissioned armed guards to oversee the manufacturing of the drives. The Vorzydiak government felt insulted and shut down the factories. Unfortunately, Ambassador Collinsworth had picks up a restricting illness that made him unfit for duty. Vlad Stone was a mere Ensign but he was called upon to settle the dispute with the Vorzydiaks. Vlad had an escort prepared for him and he was transported to the Vorzydiaks' comm. station to meet with representatives from their government. He knew what he could expect from aliens and he also knew how to pick at their core and strike fear into their hearts. Vlad gave the Vorzydiaks all reasonable options but they proved to be reluctant. Vlad had asked his guards to leave the room. It's believed that Vlad then threatened to kill the Vorzydiaks if they did not comply or that he threatened to place a blockade of imperial ships around Vorzyd IV's orbital area and destroy all import/export ships coming to and from the planet resulting in eventual starvation of their people. Either way, Vlad Stone emerged successful. He would eventually be awarded with a promotion to Lieutenant for his success with the Vorzydiaks. Succeeding his promotion, Vlad Stone was recommissioned on the ISD Vector as its head ambassador. Personality and Traits As a child, Vlad Stone was ignorant and lively like all children are. The years following his father's death changed him in a way that he became less sociable and isolated from everyone else. He never really felt comfortable being close to someone; he was afraid of being heartbroken again. His heart was embedded with revenge and hatred after finding out the truth of the Shrike attack on Dantooine and his father's death. He also had an anti-alien mindset develop during his experiences on the ISD Mephisto. Family Vlad Stone's mother and father both died before he was six years-old. The only family he has is his Aunt Wenter and his cousin Kaltran. He rarely is in contact with either and has no desire to be. Behind the Scenes Vladimir Stone is a character created by a member of the gaming/role playing clan Galactic Imperium. The character's creation is meant for the use in role playing stories that are hosted by members of the clan. Appearances Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Point of No Return Category:Imperial Officer